poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of Teen Wolf Too
Ash's Adventures of Teen Wolf is another upcoming Pokemon crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with its predecessor Ash's Adventures of Teen Wolf in the near future. Plot Ash Ketchum, Scooby-Doo, Remy the Rat, Hiccup, Tino Tonitini, Mario, and their friends meet Scott Howard's cousin Todd Howard (Jason Bateman), who has recently been accepted into Hamilton University on a full athletic scholarship on the recommendation of Coach Bobby Finstock (Paul Sand), who was Scott's basketball coach at Beacontown High. Finstock's hope is that Todd has the family genes to become a werewolf and turn Finstock's new struggling boxing team into championship contenders. Having never been much good at sports, and because he is more interested in being a veterinarian, Todd is certain that Finstock has the wrong guy. During a meet and greet reception of school alumni, Todd has his first "wolf-out" while dancing with a seductive hostess. At first, Todd is horrified by his "family affliction", and fellow students begin to harass him. Then, during his first boxing match, after nearly getting knocked out, Todd has his second "wolf-out" only this time he is able to display his supernatural agility and strength and has a dramatic come from behind victory, thus earning the admiration of the students as well as the strict Dean Dunn (John Astin). With his newfound fame comes girls, top grades and even the dean's car but as the year goes on, Todd realizes that he is losing his friends and self-respect. Todd seeks out advice from his uncle, Scott's father, Harold Howard (James Hampton), who helps Todd comes to terms with his responsibilities and prepares him for the championship. Todd also reconnects with his girlfriend, Nicki (Estee Chandler), who helps him regain his focus of being humble. Todd then decides that he will fight his championship match against Steve "Gus" Gustavson (Robert Neary), who Todd had prior issues with, as himself rather than the wolf much to the dismay of all except his uncle, girlfriend and Professor Tanya Brooks (Kim Darby) who unbeknownst to Todd is also a werewolf. After losing round after round, and nearly getting knocked out, Todd is tempted to become the wolf until he sees Nicki mouth the words "I love you" to him. This gives Todd the strength to overcome Gus and knocks him out to a roaring ovation. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, and Tish Katsufrakis will guest star in this film. *Like in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (which features Teen Wolf Too (1987 sequel) as a segment), the H word and the S word will be replaced with the words "heck" and "shoot", the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh", the word "homo" will be removed, the scene where Chubby has a cigar in his mouth and smokes it will be censored, and all of the violence, sexual content, nudity, some bits showing shaped buttocks, some other content will be censored in order to make this film not only appropriate for children, but also more G-rated, due to the Pokemon franchise being made for children. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films